


Call Me

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, More wholesome Trepha content, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex (but with distance mirrors), Shameless Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Forced to take up two hunting jobs apart from each other, Sypha and Trevor make due despite being miles away from one another.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Call Me

The bad thing about demon hunting was that sometimes, the jobs were far and few in between. Another bad thing was that sometimes two jobs would show up in opposite directions. The worst thing was when they were short on funds and forced to take up the separate jobs, splitting them apart for weeks at a time.

Trevor sat at the desk in his lodging, head in his arms as he waited for the small, compact distance mirror in front of him to do its thing.

“Come ooon,” he whined at it, “It’s not like we’re in different timezones, what's taking so long?”

Finally the mirror glowed, and Sypha’s beautiful face appeared in place of his reflection.

“Sypha!” he beamed as he sat up, before quickly clearing his throat and acting casual, “So uh, how’d it go with the werewolf?”

“Just fine.” she replied just as casually, so it was clear by the look in her eyes she knew what was up, “And the fish people on your end?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” he said, knowing he had stuff he had wanted to say but was unable to do so due to his stupid flustered brain.

“You alright?” she asks coyly, “You look troubled.”

“It’s nothing. Just… you know.”

“What? What do I know?” she inquired with a cheeky smile.

“I’ve... been missing you a lot, Sypha.” he says with a lovesick inflection in his voice.

She giggles, “How much?”

Trevor thought for a moment before speaking, “Every part of me aches for you, my lips want to kiss you, my arms want to hold you, and…”

“And?” Sypha smiled coyly, his words stirring up warmth in her heart… and between her thighs.

“I just… I miss you very much.” he mumbles as his cheeks heat up. 

Sypha laughs, a mix of touched and amused by her boyfriend’s antics, “Do you miss having sex with me?”

If anyone thought Trevor’s face couldn’t get any redder, they were proven wrong, “No. Well I mean, I do, but it’s not the main reason I miss you, I just, um…” his voice trails off, “Why are you asking?”

“Cause I miss it too.” she answers honestly, “I’m bored.”

He looks hurt by that, “You have sex with me cause you get bored?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” she quickly assured, “I meant it's boring without you here, cause I miss your sense of humor and how you always know how to light up the mood and I’m, you know, I like you a lot.”

Trevor snorted, “Well boy, I sure hope so.” he paused to brush the hair from his face, smiling softly, “I like you a lot too.”

He could tell he had struck a chord in her heart, though she quickly covered it up with a smug smile, “So, anyways, I was thinking since we have these mirrors and all…”

“Yeah?” he pressed as he cocked a brow.

“Why don’t we just pleasure ourselves together?” she offers in a much too casual way.

There’s a beat of silence.

“...That sounds like masturbation with extra steps.” 

She giggled and shook her head, “Just tell me if you’re into it or not.”

Trevor looked to the side as he mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said I think I might be into it.” he repeated louder.

“Great!” she clapped as she laid back down on her bed, placing the mirror on the side table as she undid her robes, the blue fabric hanging loosely around her body and making it clear just how eager she had been. He wondered how long she’d been planning this, but that was a question for another day.

Trevor could only see her top half, but the sigh of her small perky breasts in the candlelight with nipples growing hard was enough to make his throat dry. He swallowed as he untied his pants. His cock was already halfway hard, peeking from under its hood.

Sypha hummed in thought, “What would you do to me if I were there?” she asks as her hand lazily dips into her own small clothes, not yet enticed enough to go further.

“What would I do to you?” he echoes, thinking for a moment, “Well. I would lay you on the bed, after treating you to a nice dinner of everything you want.”

“Even sweet rolls?”

“For you Sypha? A baker’s dozen.” he chuckles as he takes himself in hand, a sigh escaping his lips as he starts to work himself to hardness, “I would put my hands on your hips, and litter your neck with kisses as you giggle that cute little giggle of yours.”

She nearly rolls her eyes at that. Trevor smiles awkwardly, the sound of her laughter making his heart beat faster, “What position would you like?”

“What position would  _ you _ like?” she echoes back.

He shuts his eyes and hums in thought, trying to conjure a picture in his head, “I would have you so that you’re looking at me,” he says as hee reaches down with his free hand and rummages through his bag, pulling out a vile of lubricant, “I’d have it so that we could watch each other come undone,” he continues, popping open the cork and pouring a good amount into his palm before resuming. Trevor sighs and tilts his head back, gripping onto the chair as he nearly loses himself in the slick tightness of his own hand. It’s not as good as it is when he’s in Sypha, but it will do.

Meanwhile Sypha, lust fueled by the fantasy he was conjuring up, rubbing her fingers up and down her labia until she felt it becoming slick. She bites her lip as she dips a finger into herself, other hand fisting in the sheet as she imagines Trevor’s cock in place of it, “W-what else?” 

“I’d eat you out,” he says in a rough voice between his heavy breathing, looking down as precum starts to bead at the head of his cock, “Thrust my t-tongue into you, and suck on your clit, that sort of thing.” he hears her gasp at that, feeling slightly proud of himself. 

“Hang on,” she says, grabbing the mirror and placing at the foot of the bed, before shucking off her pants. 

Trevor chuckles, “My crafty little Speaker.”, moving his chair back so that she could get a good view as well. He’s left breathless as he watches her spread her legs, revealing her cunt, the red curls around her, her entrance soaked in her juices.

“Okay,” she breathes as her hand travels downward, this time thrusting two fingers into herself. Trevor groans, quickening his strokes as his other hand grips onto the desk for dear life.

“ _ Sypha _ ,” he pants as he starts thrusting into his fist, “Sypha, shit, I want you so bad-”

“I know,” she whines as her other hand joins in to rub at her clit, “Are you-  _ Mm! _ Are you close?”

“Very close-  _ Mm! _ ” he presses his lips together as he groans in pleasure, speaking almost impossible as the hot heavy heat in his groin coils tighter and spreads out all at the same time.

Sypha’s toes curl as she starts to tremble, gooseflesh rising on her skin as she nears her climax, her lust-hazy mind unable to say anything else besides “ _ Trevor! _ ” in between her moans and curses under her breath.

Trevor’s more silent, grunting through gritted teeth until- 

“ _ Fuck _ !” he comes with a whispered shout, cock jerking as cum spurts onto his hand and the floor.

Sypha comes with a chorus of moans, fingering herself through her orgasm as her insides flutter around her fingers. They come down from their high breathing heavily, a mess between their legs and sweaty skin shining in the candle light.

“Sypha?” Trevor says in a husky voice.

“Mhmm?” she looked up lazily, wiping her hands on the sheets as she sat up.

“This was fun and all,” he pauses to wet his lips and catch his breath, “But I can’t wait till we’re together again.”

Sypha half-laughs at the statement, “I can’t wait either, I’ll be expecting the dozen sweet rolls and proper fucking that you promised.”

He seems to snap out of his daze at that, “Hold up, I never  _ promised _ that!”

“I know, I just like to make you get all flustered.” she laughs, “Love you, Treffy.”

He grumbles, but nonetheless replies “Love you too.” with a goofy smile spreading across his face, “Goodnight love.”

“Night.” she blows him a kiss, to which he catches and puts it on his lips.

After they tuck their mirrors away and clean themselves up, they turn in for the night. And despite being miles away, the two lovers can’t help but feel closer as they drift off to sleep. 


End file.
